Traditional camera lens bags are generally bulky and made of a rigid material to keep the lenses protected from various environmental factors as well as to keep the lenses from breaking during their transportation. Such traditional lens bags, although used to transport the lenses to and from a photo shoot location, are generally not worn during the photo shoot due to their bulkiness and, to some, their unappealing appearance. Rather, the bags are left behind in a particular spot, and the photographer walks back and forth to and from the bag when a change of lens is desired.
With respect to their appearance, many traditional lens bags are made of dark, monochromatic colors that fail to reflect a photographer's personal style. Due to the highly visual profession to which the photographer belongs, it is often important that the clothing and accessories used by the photographer, including the camera lens bag, project the photographer's sense of style.
The photographer may also want to change the look of the bag to coordinate with his or her outfit, based on his or her mood or occasion, and/or to cater to certain types of clientele. Traditional lens bags, however, cannot be changed in terms of their look except by adding different accessories to the bag.
Accordingly, what is desired is a wearable camera lens bag that is ergonomic and functional, while allowing the photographer to express his or her sense of style through the bag.
Laptop computer bags also exist in the prior art for transporting laptop computers and other paraphernalia associated with such computers. Such bags are often bulky due to padding incorporated into the bag for protecting the computer from damage. The many compartments and pockets provided on many traditional bags or transporting laptop accessories also add to their bulkiness. Because of this, laptop bags are many times just as heavy as the laptop computer, making the transportation of laptop computers cumbersome and tiring for many. Traditional laptop bags are also often made of dark, monochromatic colors that fail to reflect a user's personal style.
Accordingly, what is also desired is a case for portable computers that provides protection to the computers with minimal bulk while also allowing the case to be easily transformed into a carrier that can be used to transport the case while allowing a user to reflect his or her mood or style through the case.